Amor Imposible
by NaruGato
Summary: Ella lo había destrozado alegando a la familia... el se había alejado rogando olvidar... ellos volvieron a reunirse y ahora solo les quedaba luchar contra ese dolor que les daba cada que se veian
1. Chapter 1

La hora de la cena había terminado entre risas y tonterías de sus hijos algo que le encantaba ver a Harry Potter, su hermosa familia reunida era algo que simplemente no podía comprar con toda su fortuna y fama, y por eso la disfrutaba aun mas, amaba ver a su pequeña princesa Lilly reír con las tonterías del imparable James y a su retrato Albus intentando calmarlo aunque esto jamás funcionara al igual que fallaban los regaños de su amada esposa Ginny a la que le podía notar como quería reír aunque lo impidiera por seguir con su papel de madre firme.

Sus dos hijos mas pequeños se fueron tranquilamente a sus habitaciones mientras Harry aun conversaba de su día con su esposa tomando una taza de té juntos, algo que habían hecho siempre desde que la guerra había terminado pero de pronto notaron como James asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta con la mirada seria pero nervioso _–¿Qué pasa? Hijo_ – hablo Harry bajando su taza de té, James tomo esto como una señal y entro alborotándose aun mas su cabello cobrizo dejando más que claro que estaba nervioso.

_-Quiero hablar con ustedes_ –su voz sonaba segura y firme aunque solo tuviera 14 años, acababa de terminar su cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

_-Dinos –_Ginny lo miro llena de amor, de esa forma en que solo las madres podían ver a sus hijos y aunque detestaba que su primogénito fuera tan incontrolable en todos los sentidos lo adoraba de sobre manera.

James tomo aire llenándose mas de seguridad –_Papá ayer hablo conmigo sobre la madures y demás_ – ambos padres asintieron a sus palabras –_He tomado una decisión… desde hace mucho tiempo intercambio cartas con el tío Víctor_ – ambos padres asintieron conociendo perfectamente la estrecha relación que el chico tenia con su amigo, adoptado por todos los pequeños de la familia como tío –_Y he decidido que quiero irme a estudiar a Dumstrang_ – a Harry se le cayo el tenedor que llevaba a su boca con un trozo de pastel y congelado observo a su hijo –_Papá dijiste que llegaría el momento en que tendría que tomar algo en serio y esto lo es… yo no quiero ser auror como tu, quiero ser jugador profesional como mamá y el tío Víctor me va entrenar para que sea el mejor_ – ambos padres estaban simplemente sin palabras y Harry pudo ver de reojo como Ginny apretaba con fuerza sus manos bajo la mesa al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sabia cuanto detestaba llorar enfrente de otras personas y por supuesto en ese momento sus ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas.

_-¿Estas seguro? Hijo_ –Harry hablo serio sin decir aun su postura, el mismo había provocado esto aunque jamás se llego a imaginar que una platica de madures hiciera que su hijo decidiera marcharse no solo de su hogar sino del país.

_-Lo estoy papá…sé lo que quiero y siempre lo eh querido, no quiero simplemente dejar que me entrene un chico unos años mas grande que yo… quiero ser el mejor y para eso debo estar junto al mejor para aprender_ –James miraba con sus ojos avellanas a los verde de su padre con total firmeza y decisión haciendo que esto fuera aun mas difícil para el hombre.

Ginny abrió los ojos y miro por un momento a su pequeño, aquel al que le había enseñado a hablar y caminar, aquel que desde que estaba en su vientre había sido tan inquieto, aquel que casi la había arrastrado a los 3 años a que le enseñara a volar y ahora aquel pequeño ya no lo era mas por mas que ella lo quisiera –_Harry… déjalo ir_ – el Potter se congelo al escuchar las palabras de su esposa y con confusión la volteo a ver, ella le regreso la mirada seria y totalmente decidida dejándole mas que claro su postura.

Harry tomo aire cerrando los ojos –_Mañana hablare con Víctor_ – abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de su hijo y solo pudo sonreír levemente en respuesta.

-_Gracias_ – respondió el pequeño sonriendo con la más enorme de las sonrisas y después salió corriendo dejando a sus padres desolados.

-_Sólo es un niño_ – susurro Harry con la mirada baja.

_-Tu a su edad estabas en el torneo de los tres magos_ –Ginny lo tomo de la mano.

-_Eso es diferente y lo sabes_ –Harry la miro con tristeza –_No creí que mi pequeño se iría de mi lado tan pronto_ – susurro bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Ginny suavemente lo tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarla –_Te diré lo mismo que mi madre me dijo cuando yo me fui de la casa… los hijos sólo son prestados y nuestro trabajo es darles alas y enseñarlos a usarlas para que ellos levanten el vuelo cuando estén listos… nuestro James a crecido y a llegado la hora de que el solo decida su vida_ –Harry se puso de pie y la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-_Tienes razón… pero prométeme que a Lilly la obligaremos a quedarse hasta los 40_ – susurro aun con voz triste y Ginny sonrió levemente asintiendo, aunque en ese momento pareciera estar bien por dentro estaba triste llorando ya la partida de su hijo.

En una habitación llena de poster de jugadores de quidditch sobre sus escobas, de motocicletas y de una gran bandera de color rojo escarlata; James estaba recostado en su cama completamente extendido mirando el techo donde una snitch dorada revoloteaba sin parar aunque él no la estuviera mirando, su mente estaba perdida en los recuerdos de sus ultimas semanas en la escuela donde no solo había sido feliz con sus primos y mejores amigos también había otra persona, otra persona que le había enseñado que se podía amar aunque no debiera, otra persona que solo recordarla hacia su corazón latir desbocado pero simplemente estaba prohibido estar a su lado y verla de esa manera, eso ella misma lo había dejado mas que claro después de dejarse llevar a un lado del bosque prohibido donde sus labios se encontraron sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo y eso simplemente fue el principio del abismo porque simplemente su la sociedad no lo entendería, su familia no lo aceptaría y todo eso solo porque había cometido la gran estupidez de enamorarse de su prima.

El primero de septiembre llego; Rose iba nerviosa en el asiento trasero del auto de su madre, su padre decía tonterías sobre los días con la familia en donde gracias a Merlín no se había encontrado con su primo James. ¿Enamorada? Por supuesto, lo había estado desde que cumplió 12 años y aunque aun eran bastante pequeños en cierta forma su primo ya había tenido bastantes noviecitas con las que pasaba el rato frente a ella haciéndola rabiar pero cuando a principio de la primavera había cambiado quedándose a su lado mostrándolo un James diferente al patán egocéntrico en que se había convertido desde que entraron a Hogwarts fue algo que simplemente la descoloco aun mas, la confundió y la enloqueció; el amor creció hasta que simplemente no pudo evitar responder aquel beso que detuvo su corazón tras haber ido juntos a buscar unas plantas en el bosque prohibido durante el atardecer pero aunque hubiera sido lo mas hermoso de su vida la razón gano; estaba mal y todo lo gritaba, y antes de bajar el tren de regreso a su hogar puso las cosas en claro alejándolo de ella, empujándolo lo mas lejos posible y desde entonces ni una sola noticia de él había llegado a ella ni siquiera en las reuniones familiares o cuando sus padre la llevaban a ver a sus padrinos.

Veía la ciudad pasar por la ventana notando el poco camino que había ya hasta la estación y no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacer ahora que lo viera, como evitar esas enormes ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo, de estar a su lado, de escuchar su risa un poco perruna, de perderse en sus hermosos ojos avellana, simplemente como evitar que su corazón latiera solo por el; era algo que simplemente no sabia como manejar por mas libros que leyera y eso la mataba aun mas porque aunque quisiera negárselo a sí misma su corazón jamás dejaba de gritarle que solo pertenecía a él, deseaba con todas las fuerzas que solo fuera un enamoramiento infantil pero sabia que no era así aunque su cabeza lo intentara grabar en su corazón este se negaba a aceptarlo.

Llegaron al fin y con el corazón apunto de explotarle Rose entro al mágico anden 9 ¾ tras sus padres que conversaban tranquilamente entre ellos seguidos por sus hijos; casi al instante sus ojos azules encontraron a sus padrinos con Albus y Lilly junto a ellos, Albus era casi su hermano que ya comenzaba a crecer pareciéndose cada vez mas a su padre y lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y enseguida supo que algo estaba mal lo veía en sus ojos verdes que se clavaron en ella en cuanto la noto –_Albus _– susurro confundida abrazándolo pero para su sorpresa este se aferro a ella con mas fuerza, casi con desesperación que simplemente la hizo ponerse aun mas preocupada de lo que ya estaba _–¿Qué pasa? Al _– susurro sin soltarlo y este escondió su rostro contra su cuello –_Por favor dime que pasa_ –Rose sentía en su corazón un gran dolor sin saber porque y supuso que era por ver a su primo preferido así.

_-James se fue…_ – susurro Albus contra ella haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a dolerle mas y mas mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, lo soltó para mirarlo pensando o mejor dicho intentando convencerse que todo era una estúpida broma pero al verlo con los ojos tan húmedos como ella y notar como Lilly se aferraba a su tía Hermione que congelada miraba a Ginny y Harry que les daban las noticias supo que era cierto –_Tomo el vuelo ayer…_ –Rose regreso su atención a Albus que miraba al piso _–… se fue a Dumstrang_ – y sin poder evitarlo mas sus lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla casi a la vez que se aferraba de nuevo a su primo que la abrazo con fuerza; no podía parar por mas que lo intentara aunque todos los Weasley ya estuvieran a su alrededor ellos no se soltaban porque el ya no estaba… él se había ido.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose camino tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor, era el inicio de su sexto curso y casi nada había cambiado en su vida aparte de haber crecido para convertirse en una hermosa joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules combinada con una deseable figura que hacia babear a mas de uno de sus compañeros hasta de la casa verde donde Albus ahora un guapo joven alto de cabello desordenado con gafas la protegía sin parar hasta de su propio mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy; los tres iban caminando sin fijarse en nada mas, Rose tomo asiento junto a su amiga del alma Alice Longbottom que ya la esperaba con su sonrisa calmada de siempre en la mesa de los leones mientras sus acompañantes se habían retirado a la de las serpientes.

La selección paso lentamente y podía sentir su estomago exigiendo comida cuando la directora McGonagall se puso de pie –_Bienvenidos de nuevo… –_ miro con una amable sonrisa a sus alumnos _–… primero que nada anunciare como cada año que el bosque prohibido y el pasillo oeste de la tercera plata están tajantemente prohibidos como sus nombres lo indican_ – todos sabían para quienes eran esos anuncios que eran Fred y Louis Weasley junto a Frank Longbottom que solo le sonrieron amablemente a la mujer que suspiro –_Lo segundo y ultimo antes de nuestro banquete que según veo anhelan es el anuncio del cambio de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras… como sabrán el profesor Moore se a retirado a descansar después de todos sus años de trabajo dejando su lugar a un gran profesor conocido por muchos de ustedes, el no solo será su profesor de defensa sino también de vuelo y sin duda estarán mas que felices…_ – la profesora sonrió levemente causando curiosidad en los alumnos que había alcanzado a verla antes de que volviera a su semblante serio _–… viene acompañado de su protegido que tomara su ultimo curso junto a ustedes, espero que lo reciban con los brazos abierto… y sin mas quiero presentarles a su profesor… el señor Víctor Krum_ – los chicos conocían a la antigua figura del quidditch y la mayoría emocionados voltearon hacia la puerta del gran comedor que se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre alto de espalda muy ancha, de cabello rapado en su totalidad y barba de candado perfectamente recortada, vestía un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja con una gabardina de lana sobre sus hombros; comenzó a caminar hacia el gran comedor con paso firme y de pronto todos notaron con sorpresa que la puerta se abría de nuevo dejando entrar a un joven que enseguida hizo que los murmullos y suspiros comenzaran en el gran comedor, este sin importarle siguió caminando con paso firme, seguro y elegante tras su profesor vistiendo con orgullo el uniforme de la academia Durmstrang de pantalones café oscuro con líneas rojas a los costados que terminaba dentro de las botas hasta las rodillas de color negro, su chaqueta era color café bastante gruesa que se abrochaba del su hombro izquierdo por dos broches de plata y de la cintura estaba mantenida cerrada por un cinturón negro con la hebilla de oro con el sello del colegio pareciendo un príncipe clásico con una gabardina negra idéntica a la de su profesor; tenia un semblante serio pero aun así Rose quedo sin aliento cuando paso a su lado.

Ambos llegaron hasta la directora que les sonrió –_Profesor es un placer tenerlo aquí_ – saludo al hombre que firmemente tomo su mano con respeto.

-_El placer es mio, profesora McGonagall_ – respondió el hombre con leve toque de acento noruego sonriendo un poco, se hizo aun lado presentando a su estudiante que se había quedado un paso atrás y enseguida se acercó con un semblante serio y firme idéntico al de su profesor.

-_Señor Potter es un placer tenerlo de regreso_ – McGonagall le sonrió maternalmente.

-_Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo, profesora_ – James le sonrió con cariño para luego darse la vuelta de nuevo serio y junto a su profesor hacer una reverencia presentando sus respetos a los estudiantes que estaban simplemente mudos.

_-Profesor por favor tome su lugar en la mesa_ – Krum asintió con firmeza y sin mas camino hacia el asiento vacío que había junto a Hagrid que le sonrió amablemente –_Señor Potter sin duda lo mejor será que regrese a su casa_ – el chico asintió y cuando dio la vuelta para mirar a su mesa escarlata esta comenzó a vibrar con los golpes de sus compañeros que lo recordaban y ahora le daban de nuevo la bienvenida haciéndolo sonreír levemente mientras les agradecía con una pequeña reverencia.

_-¡Sirius!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas Lilly Potter de ya 14 años que salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano que la atrapo en el aire con una sonrisa amorosa _–¿Por qué no me dijiste? Tonto_ – hizo un pequeño puchero.

_-Jejejeje era una sorpresa_ – James le guiño un ojo haciéndola reír, enseguida todos los Weasley de la escuela se reunieron a su alrededor para darle la bienvenida; Rose camino lentamente hacia él, hacia 2 años que no lo veía por una u otra razón y al principio pensó que al fin lo había olvidado pero en cuento lo vio entrar sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho –_Prima Rose_ – el chico ahora mínimo una cabeza mas alto que ella la miro sereno.

_-James…_ – fue lo único que pudo susurrar la pelirroja.

-_Un placer verte de nuevo_ –James clavo sus ojos avellanas en ella haciéndola temblar como antes y de golpe Fred se lanzo contra el seguido de Frank y Louis, sus antiguos mejores amigos hasta que el chico de ahora cabello un poco mas oscuro que antes se fijo en su hermano que lo veía desde atrás de todos _–¿No piensas saludarme? Albus_ – el pelinegro fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en los de su hermano mayor.

_-No veo porque… acabas de estar en casa_ – contesto secamente y enseguida se dio la vuelta para dejar a todos descolocados por sus palabras excepto a James y Rose que ya esperaban esa reacción en el; el mayor suspiro y siguió con los saludos y abrazos de su familia para luego sentarse en la mesa escarlata donde fue recibido con mas abrazos. Cuando la noche al fin termino fue a su antigua sala común y sin decir una palabra mas subió a su habitación junto a Fred y Frank dejando a una confundida Rose en la sala.

_-¿Estas bien?_ – susurro Alice a su lado.

-_No lo sé_ – contesto sinceramente la pelirroja soltando un suspiro.

Dormir era algo simplemente imposible; por su mente recordó esos dos años donde las escusas para no verlo jamás faltaron siendo la mayoría utilizadas por el que simplemente no dejaba de entrenar y ahora podía ver todo lo que había ganado, haber escuchado el suspiro colectivo y las tontas palabras de las otras chicas la habían puesto de nervios sintiendo como le ardía la boca del estomago con cada comentario pero como negar que James ya no tenia cuerpo de un Potter sino ahora era mas parecido al de un Weasley con la espalda ancha y fuerte, brazos torneados que se notaban a través de la chaqueta café, pecho firme y abdomen plano haciendo que su torso formara una perfecta V aunque no era nada exagerado, todo era proporcional aunque sin duda no era eso lo que había detenido su corazón sino su rostro de estatua griega con la nariz recta, su cabello algo corto alborotado pero levemente acomodado y sus ojos, amaba esos ojos que cada que los miraba fijamente le dejaban ver al verdadero James aunque ahora tenia la duda de saber ¿Qué vería? Obviamente dormir no fue una tarea sencilla y simplemente estuvo dando vueltas en la cama dormitando por momentos en que hasta en sus sueños James era el tema principal.

A las 6 de la mañana Rose simplemente ya no aguanto mas aunque tenia clase hasta las 8, se puso de pie y entro a darse una ducha lo mas silenciosamente posible para no molestar a sus compañeras que dormían tranquilamente; salió y se vistió con el uniforme que había cambiado a través de los años siendo ahora en lugar de jersey un saco negro que tenia el escudo de la casa sobre el corazón, le gustaba su falda gris oxford que combinaba perfectamente con su blusa blanca y su corbata perfectamente anudada de rayas color rojo y dorado, sujeto su cabello en una media cola y sin mas tomo su mochila para bajar a la sala común donde con un simple movimiento de su varita encendió él fue de la chimenea y se sentó junto al balcón observando el lento amanecer que iluminaba poco a poco los alrededores.

_-¡No te detengas Sirius!_ – una voz fuerte retumbo por todos los jardines rompiendo la calma y Rose confundida comenzó a buscar rápidamente con la mirada al que había gritado encontrando enseguida al profesor Krum vestido deportivamente dándole la espalda ya que este miraba a James que sudando un mar y con el rostro completamente rojo hacia pesas sin parar con un tronco mas alto que el y sin duda mas gordo _–¡Vamos! Solo 2 mas muchacho_ – Krum estaba ocupado animándolo mientras Rose no pudo evitar perder el aliento al ver a su primo con una bermuda negra y una camiseta de tirantes completamente ajustada a su cuerpo color blanca que se transparentaba por toda la humedad del sudor que ya tenia encima _–¡Muy bien!_ –James soltó de golpe el tronco y se dejo caer al piso sintiendo como su cabello se pegaba a su frente pero no hizo nada para quitarlo –_300… es una gran cantidad_ – el profesor orgulloso se sentó aun lado del chico y le entro la botella de agua que James casi se bebió de un trago –Seguiremos un mes así y luego aumentaremos 50 –James negó terminándose de otro trago la botella de agua.

-_No… mejor… sólo dos semanas… y luego aumentamos_ – lentamente su respiración se regularizaba.

-_No me contradigas Sirius… tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse y aguantar esa fuerza aparte quiero aprovechar para subir tu velocidad_ – el chico suspiro a las palabras de su profesor y asintió haciendo que el mayor lo despeinada con cariño –_Anda a darte una ducha y después a desayunar que hoy comenzamos con un nuevo horario_ –James asintió y se puso de pie para luego ayudar a su profesor que lo miraba paternalmente aunque sin duda el chico en su mirada se notaba que le regresaba ese amor.

-_Esta bien… nos vemos mas tarde, profesor Krum_ –ambos se sonrieron y después el chico salió corriendo hacia el castillo haciendo que Rose que no había dejado de observarlos diera un brinco nervioso en su lugar para luego correr a sentarse al otro lado de la sala común.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Rose nerviosa escuchara como el cuadro de la dama gorda se abría, volteo de reojo manteniendo su libro en sus manos como si estuviera leyendo; James entro con el cabello completamente húmedo pegado a su cabeza de los costados pero levantado de en medio y Rose pensó que simplemente no podía haber algo mas sexi que eso hasta que se golpeo mentalmente por pensar –_Ah… buenos días prima Rose_ – saludo el castaño sacudiendo un poco su cabello.

_-Hola Jimmy ¿Qué haces fuera tan temprano?_ – Rose intento hacerse la desentendida hasta que noto como este evitaba mirarla fijamente y lentamente ya se acercaba a las escaleras de los chicos.

-_Entrenar un poco… bueno, sí me disculpas debo ir a ducharme… hasta luego prima Rose_ – antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo mas James subió a toda velocidad las escaleras dejando abajo completamente congelada a la pelirroja.

-_Ha cambiado…_ – susurro sin saber exactamente que sentir hasta que una pregunta se abrió paso en el laberinto que era ahora mismo su mente… ¿Por qué no dejaba de decirle prima Rose?


	3. Chapter 3

James se vistió en total silencio fajándose perfectamente la camisa dentro de su pantalón planchado casi con dedicación para luego anudarse la corbata lo mejor posible y luego ponerse el saco encima abrochándose solo el primer botón de arriba hacia abajo; tomo su mochila y salió en silencio de la habitación, apenas y llego a la sala común y los saludos de las chicas llegaron, algunas nerviosas y otras con visible descaro pero el solo respondió secamente a cada uno intentando no darles alas y solo ser amable; salió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en total silencio recordando como esa escuela ya no tenía secretos para él, aun recordaba como desde su primer año había buscado cada pasadizo, cada cuadro interesante, cada gárgola hermosa con tanto entusiasmo que varias veces olvidaba que tenía que cuidarse de no ser descubierto ya que el mapa del merodeador no estaba en su poder para ayudarlo, su padre desconfiaba demasiado de el para entregárselo pero sí le dio la snitch de su abuelo que guardaba como un tesoro.

¿Qué sentía en ese momento?... soledad, sin duda sería la mejor respuesta y sin que se lo pudiera imaginar no se sentía en casa, ahora, añoraba con todas sus fuerzas los fríos pasillos de Durmstrang; aquellos donde aun desconocía cosas y que había querido investigar por simple curiosidad pero el respeto a su mentor era demasiado para escapar de noche aunque por suerte había tenido desde su llegada a alguien que lo guiaba mostrándole lo divertido de aquel frio lugar, aquí tenia calor. No había dejado de recibir saludos a lo largo del camino hacia el gran comedor, la mayoría eran chicas que le guiñaban el ojo coquetamente y el ignoraba preguntándose en su interior sí antes lo saludaban tanto, sí antes era tan cotizado pero sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, su inmaduro yo se había ocupado de que así fuera aunque ahora no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿el pequeño James estaría feliz con su nueva visión de la vida? Lo más posible es que no; aun recordaba cómo se alborotaba el cabello a cada momento para hacer más grande su parecido con su abuelo, con su padre que era una leyenda y que por su solo nombre había tenido grandes beneficios, que estúpido sonaba eso ahora.

En la puerta del gran comedor se topó con Scorpius Malfoy –_Buenos días, Potter_ – saludo el rubio casi por compromiso.

_-Buen día, Scorpius… es un placer verte de nuevo_ –James le regalo una sonrisa amable que dejo totalmente aturdido al rubio; jamás se habían llevado bien, su antiguo yo había detestado siempre a ese el mejor amigo de su hermano y prima solo por su apellido, solo por su casa y ahora se daba cuenta que era solo un estúpido niño mimado, y eso, le daba una profunda vergüenza, una profunda tristeza.

Se sentó en la mesa roja observando el menú del desayuno y en silencio comenzó a servirse varias porciones en su plato cuando noto como todos sus primos se sentaban a su alrededor, al parecer la tradición Weasley de desayunar juntos aún no se perdía; Rose se sentó frente a él intentando no mirarlo fijamente pero el que se viera tan guapo con el uniforme no le ayudaba mucho, Fred llego casi golpeándolo _–¿Qué hay Jimmy?_ – le sonrió el pelirrojo a su primo que solo movió la cabeza como saludo –_Oye ¿Qué haremos hoy?_ –Rose enseguida noto como James serio tomaba aire.

_-Yo pasar el día con mi hermana, se lo prometí y tú no tengo idea_ – casi todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos igual que Fred y Louis que se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar sus frías palabras.

-_Lo entiendo, mucho tiempo lejos ¿cierto? _– el pelirrojo le sonrió a su primo que asintió sin darle importancia –_Pero ya mañana veremos qué hacer para festejar tu regreso en grande _–Fred soltó la carcajada sin notar como James hacia una pequeña mueca de molestia mientras en su mente se formulaba una pregunta ¿Cómo se podía estar rodeado de gente y aun sentirse solo? Rose estaba simplemente desconcertada observándolo comer, como siempre en un plato Weasley estaba lleno de todo un poco pero ya no comía como una bestia sino era todo lo contrario haciendo que ese pequeño detalle fuera grabado por la pelirroja cuando noto a un chico de Slytherin de primer año que no dejaba de observar nervioso la espalda de su primo pero dejo de poner atención cuando las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor como un enorme ejército.

Era el primer día, eso quería decir que las lechuzas estaban trayendo todo aquello que se había olvidado; Hedwig II voló hasta posarse delante de James que la observo sonriendo levemente y con tranquilidad le quito las cartas de sus padres de su bolsita que estaba amarrada en la pata del ave que lo miraba con desconfianza, el chico amablemente le ofreció un trozo de salchicha que lentamente y casi dudando fue comido por el ave; James sonrió y suavemente acerco la mano al ave que lo seguía mirando con desconfianza pero con lentitud dejo que la acariciara y este con suavidad lentamente le recordó quien era, el ave ulo suavemente dejando entender que las caricias le agradaban pero el chico la soltó para que continuara su trabajo y esta antes de partir a la siguiente mesa le di un picotazo cariñoso en la mano para luego emprender el vuelo.

James observo las dos cartas de sus padres identificando casi enseguida la de cada uno pero de pronto una lechuza rojiza se posó frente a él haciéndolo sonreír feliz como lo hacía antes, esto no pasó desapercibido a Rose que con mucha obsesión intentaba ver de quien era; el chico suavemente le quito su cargamento al ave para luego acariciarle la cabeza con fuerza mientras esta ulaba sin parar disfrutándolo –_Debes tener hambre_ – susurro James y le extendió su plato al ave que lo miro y luego al plato para enseguida de nuevo a el que asintió sonriendo y sin más el ave comenzó a picotear la comida sin que al chico de ojos avellanas le molestara en lo más mínimo, observo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro la carta pero de pronto volteo encontrándose frente a él al niño de primero que antes había estado observándolo casi al otro lado del comedor.

-_Hola _– susurro nervioso el niño sintiendo como la mayoría de las miradas de la mesa roja estaban en el al igual que en la mesa verde.

-_Hola_ –James le sonrió amable intentando darle confianza.

_-Tu… tu eres Sirius Potter, jugador del Durmstrang selección ¿cierto?_ –James se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero asintió sin quitar su sonrisa –_Me… me… ¿me podrías dar un autógrafo? Mi papá y yo siempre vemos tus partidos, eres el mejor_ – el niño sonrió con más confianza aunque aun visiblemente nervioso.

-_Claro_ –James tomo el librito que el niño que extendía –_No sabía que en este lado de Europa vieran los juegos _– firmo con rapidez en una hoja.

-_Mi papá estudio en Durmstrang así que aún sigue la liga desde que se vino a vivir aquí_ – el niño miro ilusionado como James le daba la vuelta a la hoja y en una en blanco volvía a plasmar su nombre junto con una pequeña dedicatoria.

-_Pues es un gran honor para mí… ¿sabes? Sí quieres dile a tu papá que venga a la próxima visita a Hogsmeade y me tomare una fotografía con ustedes ¿te parece?_ – el niño asintió con muchísima fuerza.

_-¡Wow! Gracias, espero que no haya problema porque soy de Slytherin_ – susurro el niño un poco desanimado; Rose sonreía mientras veía a James tratar con el niño cuando de pronto noto que una guapa chica rubia que estaba llegando al gran comedor veía al niño sorprendida y casi corría para estar a su lado.

-_Andy ¡¿Qué haces?!_ –la chica observaba al pequeño aunque miraba cada tanto al resto de la mesa que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

_-¡Él es Sirius Potter!_ – la chica no entendió la emoción del pequeño que soltó un bufido –_El jugador de quidditch que nos gusta a papá y a mí_ – la chica al fin entendió.

-_Ok… ok pero ¿Por qué lo estas molestando?_ – según parecía era la hermana mayor.

James sonrió amablemente –_No me molesta, de hecho, estoy muy feliz de saber que tengo tan buenos admiradores_ – se puso de pie tan alto como era haciendo que la chica tuviera que mirar hacia arriba pero él estaba ocupado con el pequeño y se puso a su altura –_Gracias por alegrarme el día y puedes hablarme siempre ¿ok? A mí no me importa para nada de qué casa seas… de ahora en adelante eres mi nuevo amigo ¿entendido? _– le extendió la mano al niño que entusiasmado enseguida se la estrecho asintiendo –_Ahora ve a desayunar para que vayas a clase_ –el niño asintió.

-_Gracias Sirius_ – el pequeño le sonrió feliz y James le alboroto el cabello sin quitar su sonrisa.

_-Que tengas un gran primer día_ – el niño asintió y sin más salió corriendo hacia su mesa sujetando su pequeña libreta como si fuera un gran tesoro.

La chica le sonrió amablemente a James –_Gracias_ – susurro sonrojándose un poco al poner toda su atención el guapo chico que estaba frente a ella.

_-No es nada, en verdad, yo soy el que agradezco este momento_ –James le sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño suspiro que no pasó desapercibido a Rose al mismo tiempo que observaba como se sonrojaba más la chica.

-_Bueno… me voy… ten un lindo día_ – comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y este le sonrió.

_-Igual tu_ –James la observo cuidando que no se tropezara antes de llegar a su mesa y cuando esta se sentó el hizo lo mismo aunque noto como de vez en vez lo volteaban a ver el grupo de chicas que estaban con la rubia y ella también aunque sonrojada algo que comenzaba a hacer que se le coloraran las orejas a Rose pero el chico simplemente volvió a su mundo sin importarle las miradas incrédulas que le daban sus primos y muchos de los chicos de la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

James bajo la mirada fijándola en la carta que tenía entre sus manos ¿Qué sentía? Muy sencillo, una profunda tristeza, un profundo anhelo pero sobre todo un poco de confort porque esa persona que se había vuelto tan imprescindible en su vida cumplía su promesa de no olvidarlo ni dejarlo de nuevo solo en ese mundo que ya no era el suyo.

Lilly apareció abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda haciéndolo sonreír –_Hola Siri_ – susurro la pequeña como sí aun tuviera 9 años en lugar de los casi 15.

_-Hola princesita_ –James la había llamado así por inercia; era la princesa de la familia Potter y aunque con el tiempo él había dejado de llamarle así durante su tiempo lejos llamarle princesa ya no le daba pena, sostuvo suavemente sus manos que se cerraban por su cuello y beso una _–¿Lista?_ – la niña contra su espalda asintió y suavemente lo soltó mientras el guardaba casi en secreto la carta que había recibido en el bolsillo interior de su saco, se dio la vuelta y tomo su mochila que colgó de su hombro mientras analizaba con la mirada a las dos chicas que venían con su hermana –_Mmmm ¿Christine y Jean?_ – las niñas con una sonrisa tonta asintieron –_Un placer verlas de nuevo… se han convertido en unas señoritas muy guapas _– suavemente le quito a cada niña sonrojada su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

Rose observo en silencio como el grupito se iban del gran comedor seguidos de varias miradas pero la que principalmente le preocupo fue la de Albus que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre el mayor de los Potter para alejarlo de su hermanita, Scorpius que lo noto suavemente lo tomo del brazo y le susurro algo en el oído haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera relajándose un poco; pero eso no era lo más importante… lo importante era ¿De quien era esa carta y que decía? Había visto la sonrisa del chico cuando llego, había visto como estaba más que feliz por recibirla y tan bien había visto en su mirada lo importante que era, y eso, simplemente estaba matando la mente y el corazón de Rose aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… porque aún se negaba, aún no quería aceptarlo pero su corazón tenia grabado con fuego tres iniciales y esas eran J.S.P.

_-¿Qué tal dormiste?... ¿extrañas Durmstrang?_ –Lilly miro a su hermano mientras caminaban por los pasillos aunque bufo levemente por las miradas que recibían.

James también las sentía pero simplemente las ignoraba –_Aquí hace mucho calor_ – respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que su hermana riera.

_-Me imagino… vi tu uniforme y parecía que tenías un oso encima _– las amigas estaban simplemente en silencio; Jean sonreía con orgullo y casi presumiendo que caminaba a un lado del cotizado chico mientras Christine miraba hacia el piso notablemente sonrojada sonriendo levemente.

-_De hecho, mi chaqueta es de piel de Erumpent que cace yo mismo en mi primer mes _–Lilly observo sorprendida a su hermano que sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –_Casi me mata pero fue divertido _–James soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su hermana y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros jalándola un poco para besarla en la frente –_No le digas a mamá o se pondrá como loca_ – susurro y la niña solo asintió por inercia –_Bueno, ¿Qué clase les toca?_ – miro de reojo a las amigas de su hermana que iban muy calladas y solo lo miraron sin ser capaces de contestar.

Lilly miro a cada una y bufo negando lentamente –_Transformaciones_ – respondió cansada.

_-¿Sigue siendo la nueva materia maldita?_ – pregunto James mirándola de reojo notando que había alguien que los estaba siguiendo, por un momento estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero al ver que solo era un grupo de niñas de tercero de Ravenclaw suspiro cansado.

_-Sip, abue Minnie no parece poder encontrar a su propia reemplazo _– se detuvieron frente al aula haciendo que todos los miraran y ambos no pudieran más que suspirar completamente hartos.

_-Por supuesto, jamás habrá alguien mejor que la abuela para enseñar transformaciones_ –James sonrió de lado hasta que noto que un hombre lo observaba desde la puerta del aula.

-_Me alegra saber que piensa así… señor Potter_ – el tono molesto y casi agresivo del profesor no le gusto para nada.

James lo miro de mala manera, ya no estaba acostumbrado a que los profesores intentaran tratarlo mal solo por ser hijo de quien era –_Y a mí me alegra que usted sepa la verdad desde el principio_ – sonrió de lado no gamberramente como antes lo hacía pero sí con orgullo, ese que le habían enseñado en Durmstrang a tener siempre al frente.

_-Espero que tampoco me vaya a mentir diciendo que es el mejor en transformaciones, a menos claro, que el apellido Potter en verdad venga con súper poderes_ – las orejas de Lilly comenzaron a ponerse rojas.

James tomo suavemente su mano para calmarla –_Claro que no profesor… pero yo fui alumno de la profesora McGonagall y eso sin duda asegura que soy uno de los mejores… ella sí sabía ser una completa profesora _– y con un simple movimiento de su varita la puerta que sostenía el profesor se convirtió en una anaconda, el hombre sorprendido quiso lanzarla pero esta ya se había aferrado a su brazo comenzando a apretarlo con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar un pequeño crujir en los huesos mientras con velocidad su brazo se ponía morado; James se acercó y suavemente acaricio la cabeza de la serpiente que se dejó sin problemas, para sorpresa de todos el chico comenzó a hablarle en parsel haciendo que el profesor abriera los ojos horrorizado mientras la serpiente lo soltaba acomodándose sobre los hombros de James que con simple movimiento volvió a ponerla como puerta en su lugar y aprovechando ese acercamiento con el hombre susurro –_Y tiene razón… el apellido Potter viene con poderes así que le recomendaría no volverse a meter con ninguno de la familia_ – miro al hombre de una manera tan fría que hasta Lilly se estremeció y por primera vez se preguntó que le habían hecho a su torpe hermano en esa escuela.

El chico miro su reloj de bolsillo notando que comenzaba a quedarse sin tiempo –_Liss debo irme_ – la niña asintió totalmente confundida al ver como el semblante serio, frío y amenazante de su hermano volvía a ser serio pero amable.

_-¿Te veré después?_ – preguntó en voz baja observando como el profesor casi corría de regreso a lo más profundo del aula donde todos sabían que se encontraba el pasadizo a su habitación privada.

-_Lo siento pero tengo doble de pociones pero te veré después de esa ¿te parece?_ – la niña solo asintió clavando sus ojos verdes en los avellanas de su hermano intentando buscar, encontrar aquello que había cambiado pero simplemente estos tenían una barrera que no le dejaban ver más que el cariño que tenía por ella –_Bueno, ten un buen día… sí se mete contigo me dices_ – esto último lo gruño bajo mientras la abrazaba haciendo que se estremeciera y sin más la soltó –_Nos vemos luego… que tengan buen día _– las amigas de su hermana asintieron sonriendo levemente, por dentro estaban aterradas pero al mismo tiempo encantadas; sin más el chico siguió su camino sintiendo como la mirada de varios se clavaba en él y sin ninguna delicadeza se detuvo mirándolos fijamente haciendo que enseguida cesaran las miradas –_El terror es la mejor forma para alejar a la gente _– susurro para el mismo sonriendo levemente.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente y cuando casi llegaba al aula de pociones una hermosa chica de cabello ondulado color negro y labios provocadores apareció frente a él sonriéndole coquetamente; él la recordaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, era la hija de Romilda Vane y su primera amiga con derechos, aun podía recordar esas escapadas a lugares oscuros y vacíos donde se besaban por horas –_Hola Jimmy_ – dijo la chica con una voz que hizo estremecer al chico.

James le sonrió –_Vanessa Thomson… es un placer verte de nuevo_ – su tono era profundo y misterioso provocando que hasta la última célula de la chica brincara en su interior haciendo que su mente simplemente trabajara ya en todas aquellas cosas que deseaba hacer con él y el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue la prueba de ello.

-_Creí que me habías olvidado_ – susurro Vanessa acercándose lentamente a él.

_-Como podría_ – respondió el tomando su mano y plasmando un suave beso en ella.

_-Eso me alegra… te e extrañado mucho este tiempo_ – rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos acercando sus labios tentativamente _–¿Tal vez quieras acompañarme a dar una vuelta por ahí?_ – susurro en su oído para terminar mordiendo su lóbulo lentamente haciendo que el chico de nuevo se estremeciera.

Suavemente hizo que lo soltara y con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro la miro –_Lo siento pero tengo clase… no debo faltar el primer día y menos cuando soy el interés de toda la escuela, mi falta se notaría demasiado_ – susurro y se acercó un poco a ella notando la desilusión en sus ojos –_Pero tal vez… en otra ocasión_ – le di un beso suave sobre el comienzo de sus labios y sin más se fue dejándola ahí totalmente atontada sonriendo mientras él no podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo sería ahora estar a solas con ella cuando ya de pequeña era bastante apasionada.

Manipular era algo que había desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo pero que había perfeccionado en Durmstrang donde era bastante útil y ahora seguía siéndolo; James sonrió con descaro como hacía mucho no lo hacía y por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a imaginar cómo haría su vida más tranquila pero por ahora debía trabajar para ello y lo primero en la agenda era conquistar a otra persona. Entro en el aula de pociones cuando ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, pudo ver de reojo que Fred le había apartado un lugar a su lado pero simplemente siguió de largo hasta llegar frente al profesor Slughorn que sonrió gustoso –_Muchacho ¡qué alegría tenerte de nuevo aquí!_ – se levantó de su silla estrechándole la mano al chico que le sonrió con cariño, porque aunque lo negara a veces ese profesor era su favorito.

-_Me alegra más a mi volver a tomar clases con el mejor profesor de pociones de Europa_ –James hablo en un tono tan solemne que le viejo estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo.

_-Oh muchacho_ – sin importarle más las apariencias salió de detrás de su escritorio y le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico que ahora era muchísimo más alto que el –_Veo que te has convertido ya en un hombre_ – sonrió al notar la diferencia de tamaños.

James soltó una pequeña carcajada –_Un poco por fuera pero aún sigo buscando ser uno bueno como usted_ –Horace estaba simplemente conmovido, sabía perfectamente que todos los Potter y en especial James que de pequeño había tenido mucho interés en saber la historia de su padre conocía de sus fallos y que lo admiraba de esa manera era algo que simplemente apreciaba en el fondo de su ser.

-_Mi querido muchacho_ – le palmeo ambos hombros sonriendo pero al escuchar un carraspeo tras el chico recordó que estaban en clase –_Muy bien, después de este saludo es hora de un examen… lo lamento mucho, mi muchacho pero debo ver cómo estas académicamente aunque no dudo que aun seas el mejor en mi materia_ – lo soltó y fue a sentarse de nuevo tras su escritorio.

-_Lo entiendo y la verdad no estoy tan seguro, mi profesor en la academia no era tan bueno y por supuesto no le llegaba ni a los talones a usted pero aun así hare mi mejor esfuerzo… espero no decepcionarlo_ –James se sentó en la única mesa hasta al frente que estaba completamente desocupada más que nada porque enfrente el retrato de Severus Snape se encontraba y aún era bastante severo como su nombre lo decía.

_-Nunca podrías decepcionarme, muchacho y confió plenamente en que tu mente aún sigue siendo la mejor para memorizar pociones_ – el profesor le coloco un pergamino lleno de preguntas sobre la mesa.

James asintió sonriendo y el profesor dejo de ponerle atención para seguir con su clase con el resto del grupo –_Hola profesor Snape_ – el chico miro al cuadro donde el profesor lo miraba fijamente.

_-Potter_ – contesto secamente.

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_ –James le hablaba amable algo que le resulto raro al profesor, el niño siempre había sido el vivo retrato de su enemigo.

_-No te voy a dar las respuestas_ – contesto con cierta desconfianza.

_-No es eso_ – el chico sonrió pero miro a ambos lados y se acercó un poco al cuadro sin que fuera muy notorio –_Es que… en la academia me enseñaron muchas cosas y de algunas… simplemente no estoy muy seguro de que sean blancas ¿podría ayudarme?_ –James miro fijamente al retrato dejándole ver que no jugaba y el profesor recordó un poco de lo que enseñaban en esa escuela y simplemente asintió porque Durmstrang aún no enseñaba completamente magia blanca –_Gracias, ahora dejare de molestarlo_ – el cuadro asintió y el profesor se sentó en su silla observándolo trabajar en silencio planteándose la misma duda que la mayoría que conocían al chico se planteaba… ¿Qué le habían hecho?

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente y James entro al gran comedor junto a su hermana y sus amigas que ahora ya eran capaces de hablar un poco mas aunque el chico había tenido que casi presionarles en el transcurso del día para que lo hicieran; se sentaron y enseguida Roxanne apareció frente a ellos –_Jimmy ¿desde cuándo sabes hablar parsel?_ – lo miro como sí hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable.

-_Siempre lo he hecho… solo que no me gustaba usarla_ – contesto sin interés James mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

Rose miraba a lo lejos con Fred, Louis y Frank sentados frente a ella _–¿Por qué tanto cuchicheo?_ – pregunto confundida.

-_Se nota que jamás miras más que tus libros_ –Louis sonrió metiéndose un bocado de puré de papas en la boca mientras la pelirroja bufaba levemente.

-_James puso en su lugar al idiota de Fuller_ – agrego Frank mientras se servía unas salchichas en su plato, Rose lo miro sorprendida.

_-¡Y de qué manera!_ – agrego Fred riendo y cuando vio la mirada inquisitiva de su prima supo que debía hablar más –_Convirtio la puerta del aula en una serpiente y luego en frente de todos sin importar nada le hablo en parsel_ – soltó una carcajada mientras Rose estaba simplemente congelada, ella sabía que su primo podía hacer eso pero también recordaba como detestaba ese detalle de su herencia –_Dicen que Fuller casi se orina del miedo_ – el pelirrojo siguió riendo mientras Rose observaba a James que se encontraba casi al otro lado de la mesa.

-… _No lo vuelvas a hacer_ –agrego Roxanne a la pequeña discusión que tenía con su primo que parecía calmado comiendo.

-_Tu deja de ser morena o deja de reírte como el tío George, sí puedes tal vez yo intente no tener el don de mi padre_ – la miro fríamente provocando que esta retrocediera un poco pero era Roxanne y retroceder no estaba en su vocabulario.

_-James no estoy jugando… hablar parsel no es como una molesta risa ¿sabes lo que se pensara de ti?_ – estaba a punto de gritar pero se controló.

James se puso de pie para estar a su altura aunque ya fuera un poco más alto y enseguida Lilly lo tomo de la mano intentando calmarlo –_Sirius_ – la voz del profesor Krum retumbo con cierta fuerza en el comedor y el chico enseguida se dio la vuelta inclinándose un poco como saludo –_Sígueme_ – el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y el chico lo siguió con paso calmado dejando con la boca abierta a todos los de su familia; ambos se detuvieron a fuera del gran comedor un poco alejados de la puerta para que los curiosos no pudieran escucharlos _–¿Es cierto lo que dicen?_ –Krum lo miro serio.

_-Depende que versión allá llegado a sus oídos_ –James lo miro a los ojos tranquilo.

_-¿Convertiste una puerta en una anaconda y le hablaste en parsel asustando al profesor? _– el chico asintió y el profesor tomo aire –_10 puntos más para Gryffindor por esa excelente transformación_ –James lo miro sorprendido –_Aunque no me esperaba eso de que hablaras en parsel_ –Krum lo miraba tranquilo como un padre amable.

-_Fue solo para asustarlo y dejara de ofender pero… ¿en verdad es tan malo que lo haga?_ –James lo miro levemente con tristeza, le gustara o no el regaño de su prima le había dolido.

_-Eso solo depende de ti_ –Víctor coloco sus dos manos sobre los hombros del chico que lo miro de nuevo –_Es tu don… muchos lo asumen como magia oscura y por estos lares más por el señor oscuro pero recuerda siempre que el don es solo tuyo y solo tu decidirás como usarlo y lo que es para ti_ – el chico asintió.

_-A mí no me molesta… de hecho me gusta y no creo hacerle daño a nadie por usarlo_ –James miro a su mentor como sí le preguntara.

El profesor Krum sonrió –_Pues ya está, no es nada malo…. Y 10 puntos más para Gryffindor_ –James lo miro sin entender y el profesor sonrió alborotándole cariñosamente el cabello –_También me cae mal Fuller_ – el chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras ambos volvían a entrar al gran comedor donde todos bajaron la mirada o voltearon a otro lugar al verlos entrar.

James suspiro cansado _–¿Estaría mal gritarles en parsel?_ – el profesor que entendió lo que quería y sonrió negando palmeándole la espalda.


	5. Chapter 5

James se sentó de nuevo en su lugar tomando aire profundamente al ver que Roxanne no se había alejado ni un poco y su rostro molesto decía claramente que la conversación no había terminado –_Jimmy_… – lo miro seria y este simplemente tomo un bollo relleno de la mesa, le di un beso en la cabeza a su hermana que lo miraba preocupada.

_-Roxanne no voy a volver a tocar este tema… a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo y lo que digan de mi es algo que me importa un carajo así que no te preocupes más por mí, déjame en paz y los comentarios que se hagan simplemente olvídalos y ya ¿ok?_ – al decir James todo esto miro fijamente a su prima que simplemente se quedó congelada escuchándolo, su primo no era así.

El chico en silencio se dio la vuelta colgándose su mochila _–¿Qué te hicieron en ese colegio?_ – dijo Roxanne lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara y se detuviera un momento, un simple momento en que la morena tembló un poco al ver su mirada fría dirigida a su persona pero el chico enseguida volteo de nuevo hacia adelante y salió del gran comedor.

Rose observo todo a lo lejos y podía ver como Fred comenzaba a tener un semblante preocupado junto con Louis pero ninguno dijo nada, por un momento pensó en seguirlo pero simplemente no pudo –_Nos toca ahorita con el_ – el pelirrojo casi castaño miro al profesor Krum que educadamente se levantaba de su lugar, le hacia una reverencia a la profesora McGonagall y sin más comenzaba a caminar por en medio de las mesas.

-_No me agrada_ – susurro Louis viéndolo casi con rencor mientras que el profesor tranquilamente sacaba su varita y convocaba su patronus al que Rose no pudo ver su forma pero alcanzo a escuchar el susurro del profesor al pasar a su lado.

_-Sirius a mi clase_ – sin más la especie de nube azul que había rodeado al profesor desapareció en un segundo y este siguió su camino.

-_A mí tampoco me agrada_ – agrego Fred levantándose de golpe clavando su tenedor en la mesa y sin más tomo su mochila para salir del gran comedor seguido por Louis, Frank que se quedó sentado suspiro mirándolos.

_-¿No vas? Hermanito_ –Alice le sonrió amablemente y este negó con la cabeza mientras miraba su comida.

_-No… yo si acepto que Jimmy ya no es el mismo…_ – susurro con tristeza pero levanto el rostro _–… ahora solo debo conocer al nuevo James ¿cierto?_ – nos miró sonriendo a ambas y las dos asentimos.

-_Y cuando lo hagas pídele una cita para tu hermanita_ – agrego Alice riendo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba tomando rápidamente su mochila mientras su hermano mayor gruñía, Rose sonrió sabiendo perfectamente como a su amiga le encantaba picar a su hermano.

-_Sí consigue una cita con el ¿me avisas?_ –Frank le sonrió de lado a la pelirroja que suspiro.

_-Lo siento pero ella es mi mejor amiga_ –Rosie se puso de pie y se fue a su siguiente clase aunque en la puerta tropezó con Albus y Scorpius que le sonrió tontamente –_Hola chicos_ – sonrió amable.

-_Vamos a transformaciones_ –Albus le sonrió con cariño abrazándola por los hombros y por un momento Rose pudo ver claramente en el algunos de los rasgos de su hermano mayor que sin duda harían que el ojiverde se enfureciera.

James estaba sentado en silencio en un banquillo casi en un rincón del aula tras su profesor cuando los demás estudiantes comenzaron a entrar, Krum pudo ver las miradas de las chicas sobre el chico y sonrió sin que nadie lo notaba aunque al que le eran dirigidas las sonrisas ni siquiera las respondía, aún estaba bastante molesto. Cuando todos tomaron su lugar el profesor se puso de pie –_Pues soy su nuevo profesor como ya lo saben… me gustaría ver que tal es su nivel para ver desde donde debo comenzar a enseñarles… ¿algún voluntario para un duelo?_ – les hablo amablemente.

Los estudiantes se removieron en sus asientos –_Yo _–Fred se puso de pie serio –_Le pateare su búlgaro trasero si me permite_ – agrego sonriendo de lado confiado, James fijo su mirada fría en su primo que ni se inmuto.

-_Lo siento señor Weasley pero no me permiten levantar mi varita en contra de ningún estudiante pero no se preocupe… mi pupilo le enseñara lo que un búlgaro puede hacer… Sirius_ –Krum miro con molestia al pelirrojo, no le gustaba para nada que alguien le hablara de tal manera; Fred no dejaba de retarlo con la mirada pero cuando vio a su primo ponerse de pie ya sin saco y con la varita lista sonrió animado.

Paso al frente mientras todos observaban entusiasmados, Fred era el mejor en esa clase –_Primo prometo no lastimarte… demasiado_ – sonrió confiado mientras se colocaba en posición con su varita en mano.

-_Yo no prometo mucho_ – agrego James al mismo tiempo que hacia la reverencia respetuosa a su contrincante y en cuanto el profesor asintió los hechizos volaron; Fred lanzaba uno y otro sin parar mientras James solo los evitaba aunque todos notaban que lo hacía casi con flojera y sin moverse a la hora de conjurar.

_-¿Eso es todo el poder búlgaro?_ – se burló Fred con una gran sonrisa y para James fue simplemente suficiente de insultos.

Se cubrió con un escudo para el hechizo que lanzo el pelirrojo pero enseguida hizo un suave movimiento de su mano –_**Levicorpus **_– susurro casi inaudible y Fred lo vio venir hasta que ya no pudo hacer nada, sin más apenas sintió su cuerpo de cabeza otro hechizo lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del aula donde cayó en un golpe seco en el piso, miro de mala manera a su primo que lo veía tranquilo desde el otro lado del aula con el profesor a su espalda y con todas sus fuerzas se prohibió perder la conciencia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba apretando su varita y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar otro de nuevo un hechizo veloz lo golpeo haciéndolo golpear de nuevo la pared con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior –_**Petrificus Totalus **_– susurro James dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que el hechizo impactaba a su primo que con furia en el rostro lo miraba mientras el otro tranquilamente se volvía a sentar en su banquillo guardando su varita pero mirando de reojo a su primo inmóvil.

-_Gracias a ambos –_ el profesor Krum susurro el contra hechizo y de un golpe Fred ya estaba de nuevo de pie completamente rojo del rostro mirando al profesor que sonreía levemente –_Como notaran son lentos hasta el punto de ser demasiado peligroso… Sirius no es búlgaro pero casi y con entrenamiento a aprendido a tener la destreza suficiente __**¡Desmaius!**_–el hechizo salió asustando a todos de la varita del profesor y James sin ninguna dificultad lo detuvo –_Alerta permanente decía el gran auror inglés Alastor Moody aunque los búlgaros ya practicamos eso hace siglos_ –Fred apretó con fuerza lo puños al notar que el comentario era para él pero más molesto de lo que estaba con el profesor lo estaba con su primo que ahora estaba tan tranquilo sentado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para cuando las dos horas terminaron James era simplemente adorado, algo que le molesto aún más pero a la hora de salir se apresuró a hacerlo para acercarse a Fred que casi le gruño aunque intento sonreír –_La próxima vez que le quieras hacer una de tus estupideces a mi profesor… juro que te hago pedazos_ – susurro James en el oído de su primo que simplemente se quedó congelado al escucharlo y sin más el castaño se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, apenas si dio la vuelta por el pasillo cuando se escuchó un puff que lo hizo sonreír levemente.

_-¡Carajo Potter!_ – gruño Fred con todas sus fuerzas apretando los puños mientras su primo que caminaba tranquilamente reía un poco; había encontrado bombas apestosas en el saco de Krum y supo enseguida de quien eran así que se las regreso dejándolas en silencio en su mochila que ahora era simplemente inservible.

Camino con una amigable sonrisa hasta los invernaderos, Lily tenia clases ahí y prometió recogerla pero en cuanto llego supo que tramaba la pequeña princesa; Albus también estaba ahí conversando tranquilamente con Rose y Scorpius que se tensaron en cuanto vieron al mayor de los Potter que simplemente los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se recargaba casi junto a la puerta cruzando los brazos con firmeza sin mirar a nadie solo el paisaje.

Albus lo miro de mala manera _–¿Qué haces aquí?_ – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano volteara a verlo de reojo –_Pensé que estarías disfrutando de todas las niñas huecas que te persiguen_ – Rose apretó sus puños nerviosa al ver como el mayor se paraba derecho y se acercaba hasta el punto de que su hermano pequeño tenía que verlo totalmente hacia arriba.

_-No ofendas a las demás personas simplemente porque tengas problemas conmigo… se supone que tú eres el más maduro de los Potter ¿no?... has que se note un poco_ – susurro James mirando fijamente a su hermano que apretó los puños con fuerza clavando sus ojos en los del mayor, cuando la puerta se abrió solo dieron cada uno un paso hacia atrás para dejar pasar, aun cuando Lilly salió ninguno le quito la mirada de encima al otro.

Cuando el lugar quedo de nuevo solo Albus dio un paso al frente _–¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme eso?_ –Scorpius noto como su amigo ya rozaba su varita.

-_Alguien a quien le importa un poco como ensucias el nombre de la familia… lástima que compartimos apellidos sino me importaría un carajo lo que un niñato consentido haga_ –Lilly enseguida se puso en medio de ambos al mismo tiempo que Rose que miraba fijamente a James pero este seguía con sus ojos clavados en los verdes de su hermano sintiendo como el dolor y la furia lo invadía.

_-Jimmy… Al, por favor _– susurro Lilly mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos, James enseguida suspiro y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza a su hermana sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico que apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que comenzaba a enterrarse las uñas en su palma.

-_Te veo luego, princesa_ – susurro con voz profunda y sin más se dio la vuelta, apenas dio unos pasos cuando saco su varita invocando un escudo que absorbió sin problemas el hechizo que le había sido lanzado.

_-¡Albus no!_ –Rose jalaba la mano con varita de su primo mientras Lilly ya se ponía en medio retando a cualquiera de los dos a lanzar otro hechizo con ella en esa posición.

James lo miro de reojo y negó lentamente –_Solo un niñato como tu podría atacar por la espalda… en verdad eres una vergüenza para papá _– sin más el mayor siguió su camino dejando a Albus completamente hecha una furia a tal punto que el cielo se nublo de pronto mientras grandes rayos lo atravesaban demostrando su enojo, el mayor ni se inmuto y en silencio salió a los jardines donde se sentó casi escondido junto al lago en el límite del bosque prohibido.

Su mente daba vueltas mientras apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas y antes de que lo notara las nubes que su hermano había provocado ya soltaban por su causa grandes gotas de aguas que golpeaban casi con violencia en piso, a los estudiantes que corrían a refugiarse al interior de la escuela y a su cuerpo que simplemente se quedó ahí inmóvil sintiendo como era golpeado mientras pequeñas lagrimas se perdían por su rostro húmedo.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose lo busco con la mirada en la comida y la cena, lo busco por los pasillos y por las aulas vacías pero en todo el día no volvió a ver a su primo; sabía perfectamente como todo el mundo lo que había pasado con Fred pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba, era Albus que se negaba a tocar el tema de su hermano al punto de que su sola mención lo hiciera enfurecer y eso debía parar ya pero para que eso pasara debía hablar con James solo que no lo encontró.

Sin saber cómo el sueño la venció mientras tramaba un plan para atraparlo y casi obligarlo a hablar, bueno, hablar más que un buen día; su mente estaba en blanco y eso le encantaba, durante sus sueños era donde usualmente podía despejar su mente que siempre estaba trabajando, aprendiendo y analizando pero esos pocos momentos de silencio eran tan valiosos como todos los libros de la biblioteca; lástima que como todo en esta vida, el gusto le duro poco. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero suaves risitas comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos, la fresca brisa de la mañana atravesó sin problemas lo doseles de su cama haciendo que su piel se erizada completamente y eso termino provocando que las risitas así como los sonidos de la mañana aumentaran de volumen hasta el punto que sus ojos se abrieron casi por instinto.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras se estiraba aun recostada, las estúpidas risillas de sus compañeras de habitación la molestaron aún más hasta el punto que sintió su magia exigiendo salir a callarlas pero respiro profundo calmándose un poco a la vez que hacía a un lado los doseles de su cama; miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver las camas vacías cuando apenas el reloj marcaba las 6 am, se puso de pie tomando su bata que le regalo instantáneamente el calor que su cama ya no podía darle y al caminar hacia el centro de la habitación observo extrañada las puertas que daban al balcón abiertas de donde provenían las risitas; sus amigas eran extrañas y ahora estaba más que segura, pensó mientras avanzaba con sus pies descalzos hacia las puertas donde enseguida reconoció la espalda de su mejor amiga.

-_Alice ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto con voz aun un poco adormilada que provoco que su amiga volteara ya bastante despierta pero sobre todo con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro.

-_No es nada Rosie… vuelve a dormir_ –Alice se dio la vuelta enseguida haciendo que su amiga gruñera casi al instante.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ – bufo Rose deteniéndose en el marco de las puertas.

_-Jejejeje no es nada_ – dijo una de sus compañeras de habitación riendo torpemente.

-_Hay Rosie no es nada malo_ – agrego otra de sus compañeras pero sin voltear.

Rose se hartó y dio un paso a fuera arrepintiéndose casi enseguida que su pie toco el piso helado pero no retrocedió hasta colocarse a un lado de su mejor amiga, enseguida supo que lo que sus amigas observaban tan entretenidas; ahí como la mañana anterior estaba James sudando a chorros ahora con una camiseta negra que se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo –_Nada ¿eh?_ – gruño bajo mientras sentía de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de mandarlas a callar y ya de paso dejarlas inconscientes para que dejaran de comerse con la mirada a su primo.

Alice sonrió –_Lo siento Rosie pero como decirte que el riquísimo de tu primo estaba haciendo ejercicio_ – su mirada se clavó de nuevo en el chico que corría desde principios del castillo hasta el bosque prohibido y de regreso.

_-Así como lo acabas de hacer_ –Rose lo miro fijamente _–¿Cómo supieron a qué hora entrena?_ – miro a sus amigas que la voltearon a ver molestas.

_-¡¿Tú sabias y no nos dijiste?!_ – gruñeron casi todas a la vez.

_-Disculpa, pero no sabía que debía dar esa información… lo recordare a la otra_ –Rose comenzaba a molestarse enserio y las chicas lo notaron así que mejor no dijeron nada más volviendo su atención al chico.

_-Ilean Parker se lo encontró ayer y se atrevió a preguntarle que hacia tan temprano, el contesto así que en realidad en su culpa_ –Alice le sonrió a su amiga intentando calmarla pero esta solo suspiro.

_-¿Quién más sabe?_ –no les gustaba para nada la situación.

-_Pues si te fijas… todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts_ –Alice señalo con su mano hacia un lugar que Rose no podía ver bien ya que no estaba cerca del barandal pero en cuanto se asomó su sangre hirvió al punto que comenzó a transpirar; en las puertas del castillo no solo estaba el profesor Krum revisando el entrenamiento de su pupilo sino también al menos 20 chicas –_Imagino que serán Slytherin y Hufflepuff en especial con eso que tu primo no conoce el odio entre casas, Ravenclaw deben de estar en sus balcones como nosotras _– la pelirroja miro a su alrededor y no pudo evitar apretar los puños, todos los balcones femeninos de Gryffindor estaban abiertos y con público, parecía un estadio. Con molestia gruño aceptando que no podía hacer nada y mejor se fijó en su primo que ahora estaba amarrado al pesado tronco con que hacia pesas y seguía hiendo y viniendo por los jardines; sin duda, el profesor Krum lo estaba explotando por culpa del público y ella podía notarlo porque a diferencia de ayer su primo estaba a punto de vomitar pero no parecía darse por vencido ni bajar ni un poco la velocidad.

-_Terco _– susurro Rose entrando de nuevo a la habitación dejando a sus torpes amigas muy entretenidas, aprovecho para darse un relajante y caliente baño ya que según parecía hoy sería peor que ayer _–¿Hasta cuando dejara de ser el centro de atención?_ – se preguntó a sí misma suspirando mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo.

_-¡Basta Sirius!_ – esas palabras retumbaron por todo el jardín y sonaron como coros celestiales al pobre castaño que se dejó caer al piso sintiendo como ardían sus pulmones; el profesor Krum se acercó aunque se detuvo a medio camino cuando noto que el público también lo seguía para acercarse al semimuerto de su pupilo así que las miro de la peor manera haciendo que enseguida detuvieran su camino y lo dejaran solo –_Creo que dejaremos el vuelo para más tarde_ – susurro poniéndose en cuclillas junto al chico que no pudo hablar y solo asintió –_Debes checar de ahora en adelante todo lo que te den o aparezca misteriosamente en tu habitación… _ – volteo a ver a las chicas de reojo _–… algunas tienen cara de psicópatas_ –James no pudo evitar reír un poco aunque el aire le falto enseguida –_Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde para volar muy alto un rato y esperemos que podamos fugarnos por la noche para entrenar enserio_ – el chico asintió sentándose con un poco de dificultad.

-_No puedo caminar_ – susurro James sintiendo como lentamente sus piernas se entumecían.

-_Necesitas una ducha caliente pero ahorita tu problema es… ¿Cómo vas a ir a tu habitación? _–Krum observo a las chicas que simplemente parecía que no tenían algo mejor que hacer que estar ahí afuera observando con sonrisas tontas.

_-Eso es fácil… aún recuerdo lo suficiente del castillo_ –James le guiño el ojo y de un brinco se puso de pie, sin más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lago como si fuera a darle más vueltas y las chicas torpemente se acercaron un poco más hasta que confundidas ya no vieron que regresara, el profesor había escapado hacia mucho para cuando lo notaron y ahora James ya estaba en su habitación individual dándose una deliciosa ducha –_Necesito la capa de papá_ – susurro para sí mismo, sin duda, debía mandar esa lechuza urgentemente.

Para el desayuno el pobre chico entro rodeado de chicas que intentaban al menos saludarlo, se sentía como una estrella de cine y ahora se daba cuenta porque eran tan huraños; de pronto, vio a su pequeño amigo saludándolo emocionado con la mano arriba de su asiento en la mesa verde y se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro –_Hola Andy_ – le alboroto el cabello con cariño ignorando completamente a las chicas que aún estaban a su alrededor y las que lo miraban desde lejos.

_-Hola Sirius ¿Qué tal tu primer día?_ –Andrew Ivanova era un niño de primer año, de facciones un poco toscas pero con una sonrisa muy amable pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba de su rostro eran sus ojos azules casi zafiro que llamaron mucho la atención del mayor.

_-Sin duda, peor que el tuyo_ – gruño James haciendo reír al pequeño –_Ven… vamos a desayunar a mi mesa ¿quieres?_ – para cuando miro de nuevo al chico este ya había tomado todas sus cosas y lo miraba ansiosamente haciéndolo reír; atravesaron el gran comedor ignorando por completo las miradas que recibían y se sentaron a un lado de su hermana –_Mira, ella es mi hermana_ – la pelirroja le sonrió al niño que enseguida tomo su mano mirándola atontado.

-_Sí, la conozco… Lilly Potter… extraordinaria en pociones y encantamientos aunque le gusta más mirar las estrellas en astronomía, es jugadora de quidditch y se dice que heredo por completo el don de sus padres para volar hasta el punto que puede estar en cualquier posición aunque prefiere ser golpeadora_ –Andrew sonreía torpemente aun sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja que lo miraba asombrada.

James vio subir y bajar sus manos hasta que suavemente el hizo que la soltara –_Andy sí sigues mirando así a mi hermana pensare que te gusta_ – sonrió amigablemente aunque el niño paso saliva sonoramente haciéndolo reír hasta que escucho el gruñido de su hermana, sintió algo raro y enseguida la tomo de la mano desconcentrándola de cualquiera de sus pensamientos pero sus orejas rojas indicaban que no se iba a quedar quieta con lo que fuera que la molestara.

_-¡Carajo ya déjenlo en paz!_ – todos en el gran comedor dieron un brinco por el estruendoso grito que dio mirando a las chicas –_Sí el desea salir con alguna les juro que se acercara pero sino… ¡dejen de seguirlo como perras!_ –Rose estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por las palabras de su prima aunque también quería abrazarla; varias chicas se fueron aterrorizadas y otras más se alejaron gruñendo por lo bajo mientras sentían claramente los ojos esmeraldas clavados en sus espaldas.

_-Señorita Potter le pido que no vuelva a usar ese tipo de vocabulario_ –McGonagall la miro seria pero en sus ojos se podía ver que en verdad no estaba regañando a la niña y cómo hacerlo sí era su ahijada; Lilly solo asintió y sonrió para volver a desayunar tranquilamente junto a su hermano que no había podido evitar reír y ahora le daba un suave beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole.

El desayuno continuo con normalidad, por primera vez James no se sentía tan solo en ese lugar y hasta comenzaba a sentirse cómodo _–¿Qué hay? Jimmy_ – fue lo único que dijo Fred cuando paso frente a su primo que solo lo saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza, todos notaron como el ambiente entre ellos aún no era el normal pero no hubo ningún tipo de enfrentamiento algo que relajo a Lilly y Rose.

-_Bueno, los dejo que tengo cuidado de criaturas mágicas_ –James se puso de pie y se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla –_Los veo después_ – a Andrew le desordeno le cabello y tomo sus cosas para caminar hacia la puerta donde sin fijarse su hombro choco con el de una chica que cargaba varios libros que terminaron en el piso –_Lo siento no me fije_ – rápidamente se agacho a recogerlos y al entregarlos se detuvo un momento.

Frente a él se encontraba Tania Thomson una chica de Ravenclaw de 16 años, era muy linda de cabello castaño y ojos miel, de facciones fines aunque en cuanto noto con quien había chocado sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobre manera –_No, es mi culpa_ – susurro tomando lentamente sus libros –_Lo siento_ – agrego aun mirándolo a los ojos totalmente perdida.

-_No te preocupes_ –James le sonrió amablemente y sin más siguió su camino pero justo en la puerta se topó con Albus que apretaba los puños con fuerza al haber visto toda la escena frente a él; Rose enseguida se puso de pie mirando la escena y al verla Lilly siguió su mirada nerviosa tensándose ella también.

Albus lo detuvo con fuerza poniendo su mano en el pecho de su hermano que lo miro fijamente, Scorpius estaba tras él y suavemente lo jalaba pero el pelinegro lo ignoraba –_A ella no te acerques _– gruño con fuerza.

James tomo aire y con fuerza aventó la mano de su hermano para quitarla de en medio –_A quien me acerque no es problema tuyo_ – el mayor no iba a dejar que su hermano lo pisoteara por más que lo quisiera; Rose y Lilly al ver como volaba la mano del pelinegro se levantaron por completo de la mesa casi corriendo a donde estaban ellos.

-_Te lo advierto_ – gruño Albus observando como las pelirrojas se acercaban con rapidez pero eso a él no le importo y en cambio encaro más al mayor que lo miro hacia abajo.

-_Tu a mí no me amenaces… te hacen falta muchísimas cosas para que al menos roces ese derecho_ –James lo miraba fijamente hasta que noto la presencia de su hermana y sin más paso empujando solo con el hombro el de Albus pero el golpe fue tal que hizo al menor casi dar media vuelta completa; el mayor no se detuvo aunque escucho como su hermana regañaba al pelinegro que la ignoro y se fue a sentar a su mesa lanzando con tal fuerza su mochila al piso que llamo la atención de todos a su alrededor; Rose suspiro, esto no podía seguir así.

Las clases llegaron a su final y James harto de ser seguido por todos lados aprovecho varios pasillos secretos para quitarse a sus perseguidoras; con calma se sentó en su escondite junto al bosque prohibido y casi sin proponérselo comenzó a cantar una triste canción que hablaba sobre toda la soledad que sentía solo que lo hizo en parsel, para cuando abrió los ojos al menos 10 serpientes lo rodeaban escuchándolo –_Ustedes serán mis confidentes ¿les parece?_ – susurro y todas asintieron con sus cabezas, comenzó a sentirse cómodo entre ellas solo con el sonido del bosque a sus espaldas y los sonidos de ellas que lo relajaban, de pronto, todas detuvieron sus palabras y voltearon listas para atacar llamando la atención del chico que se sorprendió al encontrar una chica caminando hacia el directamente con paso seguro.

_-Hola_ – saludo la chica con una sonrisa aunque se detuvo a una distancia pertinente ya que las serpientes las miraban fijamente, el chico enseguida la reconoció.

-_Hola… ¿creí que esto era lo suficientemente raro para alejar a la gente?_ – sonrió amable y suavemente susurro en parsel que todo estaba bien, las serpientes dejaron de ponerle atención a la chica y se relajaron permitiéndole pasar aunque James no esperaba que eso hiciera y se sentara a su lado.

-_Lo es pero son lindas_ – dijo la chica acomodándose, James se quitó su saco y amablemente lo coloco sobre las piernas un poco descubiertas por culpa de la falda, la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-_Si… lo son… ¿si las hago bailar sería más atemorizante?_ – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-_No, creo que llamaría más la atención_ –James suspiro por la respuesta causando que ella riera un poco más –_Soy Elena Ivanova_ – le extendió la mano al chico que suavemente la tomo.

_-La hermana de Andy ¿cierto?_ – la miro de reojo intentando encontrar el parecido con el pequeño pero lo único que hallo fueron los mismos ojos azules zafiro, ella era de facciones más delicadas que la hacían muy guapa y sus ojos por supuesto llamaban más la atención, estos combinaban perfectamente con su cabello rubio casi castaño miel pero sin duda lo más lindo de ella era su sonrisa aunque en resumen era hermosa.

-_Cierto, por cierto de nuevo gracias por el autógrafo… ya se lo mando a mi papá y creo que ya está enmarcado en mi sala_ – soltó una leve risa –_Sin duda, será presumido por generaciones y sobre la foto dijo que sería genial _– le hablaba con normalidad como sí lo conociera hace años y casi sin sonrojarse como el día anterior algo que simplemente le encanto al joven.

-_Pues mi propuesta sigue en pie_ –James la miraba de reojo, algo en ella le gustaba.

-_No des demasiado o terminaras siendo secuestrado a cenar en mi casa_ –Elena sonrió con molestia imaginando ya a toda su familia como loca alrededor del pobre chico.

James soltó una carcajada –_Sera un placer_ – sonrió acariciando suavemente la cabeza de una de las serpientes.

_-No lo digas… seria toda una feria y según veo te gusta más la soledad_ –Elena miro con interés a la serpiente que era acariciada y sonrió.

_-Lo aguantare_ –James sonrió de lado provocando que la chica se sonrojara intensamente pero de nuevo dejo de ponerle atención a el _–¿Te molestan?_ – pregunto susurrando al notar como observaba a las serpientes.

-_No… son hermosas_ – susurro la chica y suavemente James cargo una susurrándole algo en parsel para luego dejarla en las manos de la chica que con una gran sonrisa comenzó a acariciarla.

Rose corrió buscando a su primo hasta que se cansó y entro en el gran comedor donde Albus estudiaba junto a sus amigos _–¿Me prestas el mapa?_ – susurro en el oído de su primo que casi lanza su pluma contra Scorpius que estaba demasiado ocupado poniendo su atención en la pelirroja que solo le sonrió amablemente.

_-Demonios Rosie… casi me matas del susto pero bueno, toma _– busco en su mochila el viejo pergamino y se lo entrego en cuanto lo encontró –_No hagas malas cosas_ – agrego cuando su prima le daba un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole antes de dar media vuelta.

-_Tonto_ –Rosie sonrió caminando hacia fuera del gran comedor y con varita en mano susurro –_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ – enseguida aparecieron un montón de manchas por el pergamino pero su atención se fijó casi enseguida en las dos más alejadas, sus orejas enrojecieron al ver los nombres y sin más camino hacia afuera guardando el mapa en su capa; miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza pero el que más le gustaba era donde James estaba mandando muy lejos a la chica, lástima que cuando llego su corazón se rompió.

Ahí sentados riendo tranquilamente se encontraba la pareja aunque James dejo de hablar en cuanto vio a su prima frente a ellos –_Prima Rose ¿se te ofrece algo?_ – hablo serio y firme llamando la atención de su acompañante que miro amable a la pelirroja.

_-James tenemos que hablar… a solas_ – lo último lo dijo dándole una mirada nada amable a la rubia que entendió la indirecta; la conocía bien, era de su grado y compañera de casa de Albus, no le caía mal ni bien pero el solo verla con su primo le hacía hervir la sangre.

_-Sirius será mejor que me vaya_ –James iba a quejarse pero la chica negó –_Luego te veo ¿ok?_ – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al chico que asintió sonriéndole y sin más la rubia se puso de pie desapareciendo del lugar a toda prisa.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ –James fijo sus ojos fríos en su prima que ni se inmuto.

-_Hablar sobre lo de Albus_ – gruño Rose, ese beso de al final y que lo llamara por ese nombre solo hizo que su humor empeorada.

-_No tengo nada que decir_ –James se puso de pie tomando su saco y se paró frente a ella encarándola con las serpientes aun tras de él vigilando fijamente a la pelirroja que gruño.

_-¿Cómo no tienes nada que decir?… ¡es tu hermano!_ –Rose miro de reojo lo vigilaba que estaba y comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa _–¿Puedes decirles que se vayan? _– gruño mirándolas fijamente.

James suspiro y susurro en parsel, enseguida todas volvieron al bosque prohibido en silencio aunque varias voltearon a ver feo a la pelirroja que lo ignoro –_Se perfectamente quien es pero yo no soy el que tiene problemas mentales sino el, así que mejor ve a fastidiarlo a el_ – gruño el chico poniéndose su saco y acomodándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Rose se hartó y con fuerza lo sujeto de las solapas de su saco acercándolo a ella, los ojos de ambos se conectaron al instante y por un momento pudo verlo, pudo ver todo aquello que la hacía suspirar, pudo ver la suavidad que siempre había cuando esos ojos la miraban a ella y solo a ella pero James también lo sintió; la tomo de las muñecas indicándole con la mirada que lo soltara, que se alejara de él y lo hacía casi en un ruego que detuvo el corazón de la pelirroja que solo se aferró con más fuerza a el _–¿Qué paso? Antes hubieras ya corrido a molestarlo hasta que te hablara de nuevo, jamás hubieras hablado en parsel y menos mandado a volar a Fred… Siri ¿Qué paso?_ – susurro sintiendo como su cuerpo se acercaba más y más al cuerpo de él, necesitaba sentir su calor, sentir el aroma de su loción que tanto le encantaba, lo necesitaba de nuevo a su lado por más que su mente quisiera negarlo.

James por impulso bajo el rostro al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba y para cuando ella termino de hablar sus labios se rosaban suavemente, ambos cerraron los ojos y por un momento dejaron que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera mientras ese roce se convertía en caricia pero de pronto la realidad los golpeo a ambos haciéndolos dar un paso hacia atrás soltándose a la vez; cada uno miro hacia un lado mientras ponían sus pensamientos en orden, el castaño cerro los ojos y los puños con fuerza obligándose a controlarse –_Hace dos años me exigiste que no me volviera a acercar a ti… que me no me metiera en tu vida… que me alejara por completo… ahora te exijo lo mismo _– susurro con su tono frio pero sobre todo la pelirroja pudo escuchar el dolor en sus palabras, el chico no dijo nada más y se alejó caminando firmemente hacia la escuela dejando a Rosie ahí con los ojos llorosos y el corazón hecho pedazos.


	7. Chapter 7

2 años atrás…

Albus apretaba con fuerza sus puños mientras escuchaba las palabras vacías de su hermano mayor, a su lado su pequeña hermana lloraba desconsolada abrazada con firmeza por su madre y su padre en silencio junto a la chimenea solo escuchaba a su primogénito.

-_Quiero irme… quiero conocer el mundo pero sobre todo quiero ser el mejor en el quidditch y para eso me iré con el tío Viktor… mamá y papá lo han entendido y me apoyan… y por favor le pido lo mismo a ustedes… sin ustedes no puedo hacer nada_ – susurro James mirando con ternura a su hermana; justo esa noche cumplía quince años.

Lilly no pudo soportar más y soltó a su madre que tenía solitarias lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla para lanzarse a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano mayor; al divertido que la cuidaba, que le había mostrado Hogwarts en su totalidad dejándole ver todo lo mágico que la escuela tenia, aquel que se había quedado el primer mes a su lado porque no podía dormir extrañando su hogar, aquel que la sacaba de clases y aquel que cada noche sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran le cepillaba su cabellera pelirroja hasta que se quedaba dormida; él era un buen hermano y nadie podía negarlo… y ahora simplemente se iría.

-_No me dejes…_ – susurro la pequeña contra el abdomen del mayor.

_-Princesa… no puedo quedarme_ – susurro James intentando que nadie más que ella lo escuchara –_Jamás estarás sola… siempre estará Albus y yo te juro que te escribiré cada domingo_ – el mayor la apretaba con firmeza contra él.

_-No vas a volver…_ – susurro la pequeña entre lloriqueos.

_-Claro que lo hare… en algún momento… _ – James se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y mirarla fijamente dejándole ver que no le mentía aunque a ella realmente jamás le mentía.

_-Me vas a abandonar… ¿es porque se burlan de ti en la escuela porque me cuidas?... te juro que ya no vuelvo a dormir en tu cama… yo… yo te prometo que no tendrás que ocuparte de mí pero no me dejes Siri, por favor… _ – Lilly se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas mientras el castaño ya no podía evitarlo y derramaba silenciosas lagrimas mientras sus brazos rodeaban por completo a la pequeña de tan solo 11 años.

_-Nunca te abandonare… Luna… eso eres en mi vida, la luna que cada noche está a mi lado y eso jamás dejara de ser así… te prometo que volveré, te lo juro y cuando lo haga jamás me volveré a ir tan lejos pero ahora debo hacerlo… por favor apóyame_ – James levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano que estaba sentado en silencio mirándolo fijamente y sus ojos se encontraron… y sus ojos se dijeron en silencio lo que jamás se dirían de frente, todo ese cariño que sentían en su interior por el otro intento resumirse de la mejor manera en una mirada.

Un año atrás…

Como cada noche desde que su hermano mayor se había ido; Albus se encontraba recostado en su cama abrazando con firmeza a su hermana que lloraba lo más silenciosa posible para no despertar a sus padres, acariciaba con suavidad su espalda intentando calmarla aunque bien sabía que no funcionaría –_Liss… cálmate… _ – susurraba sin parar intentando que sus palabras la confortaran pero eso tampoco serviría.

_-Liss, aquí estoy yo… podemos… no sé, hacer lo que tú quieras en vacaciones… te juro que lo que tú quieras estará bien_ – susurro Albus intentando decir algo lo suficientemente bueno.

_-¡No! ¡No quiero estar contigo!... ¡Yo quiero a Siri! ¡Quiero que Siri vuelva! ¡Quiero que él me lleve al Londres muggle por hamburguesas… quiero que él me acompañe a comprar ropa nueva… quiero gritarle cuando este de coqueto con las chicas… quiero que el cepille mi cabello y se duerma a mi lado!... ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES! ¡YO LO QUIERO A EL Y SOLO A EL!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas la pelirroja dejando a su hermano congelado y sin esperar más se terminó de levantarse casi con violencia quitándose las manos de Albus de encima y se fue a su habitación dejando al mayor simplemente congelado sintiendo como su corazón le dolía desgarrando su interior, sintiendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban al exterior, sintiendo como todo el dolor se agolpaba en su garganta implorando salir pero de nuevo lo silencio, se lo trago y solo se quedó mirando el techo esperando que el sueño lo noqueara para así poder olvidar por unas horas que su hermano mayor no volvía para vacaciones y que por eso su hermana menor lo había destrozado a él.

Actualmente…

Era la hora de la cena pero Albus no había tocado nada, su plato estaba casi impecable mientras su mejor amigo Scorpius lo observaba de reojo; el pelinegro ni siquiera lo notaba, su mente estaba concentrada en una sola persona, en la que por dos años había hecho de todo para que le diera una sonrisa sincera, riera con fuerza y fuera tan feliz como lo era ahora pero no había bastado… ahora ella sonreía feliz, reía feliz y era tan feliz que su entusiasmo sorprendía a todos lo que estaban a su lado pero eso no era gracias a él… era gracias al mayor.

James reía bromeando con su hermana sin notar siquiera esa mirada de odio que le dirigían desde el otro lado del gran comedor… porque Albus no olvidaba… no olvidaba el dolor de ella, todas sus lágrimas, todo su propio dolor por querer confortarla, todo su dolor por querer no sentir la soledad… porque Albus jamás olvidaría el abandono de la persona en quien más confiaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Su risa llenaba los oídos de James que la miraba casi embelesado y así había sido desde el primer momento en que la vio de bebe; aun recordaba cuando su padre la llevaba en brazos y le había dicho que ella era la princesita de la casa mostrándole a una pequeña pelirroja de rostro redondo y preciosos ojos verdes muy claros a diferencia de los de Albus, la había sostenido en sus brazos y le había picado la nariz casi con maldad pero la pequeña en lugar de enojarse había sonreído levemente al mismo tiempo que sostenía su dedo y ahí fue cuando todo cambio, desde ese momento ella era su princesa y la había cuidado de todo sin importar nada. 2 años lejos de ella y su interior se rompía con cada carta, con cada te extraño que recibía de ella, con cada palabra levemente borrada por las lágrimas que ella había derramado mientras le escribía; su corazón se había destrozado y aunque su corazón estaba roto también de otra manera y le grito de todas las formas posibles y por haber que no aceptara regresar basto con una simple carta más de ella para que el aceptara.

Ahora estaba ahí; en aquel lugar que era tan familiar como su propia casa pero ya no podía llamarlo hogar, recordaba perfectamente todos los buenos momentos junto a los suyos que había tenido ahí pero también recordaba todos aquellos que le habían animado y casi gritado que se largara como ver a la otra pelirroja que dominaba su vida saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy al baile de navidad paseándolo frente a él aunque este le hubiera casi rogado que fuera su pareja pero eso ya era pasado y debía dejarlo ahí a como diera lugar.

La cena en el gran comedor usualmente era un buen momento para comenzar a relajarse conversando con su hermana y sus amigas que aunque estaban algo cohibidas por su presencia poco a poco comenzaban a tener más soltura, a tratarlo como un amigo más de su edad sin embargo notaba algo en Christine que en cierta forma le preocupaba pero ya que su hermana no decía nada él tampoco lo haría.

_-Jimmy ¿iras con nosotras a la salida de Hogsmeade?_ – la pelirroja casi le hizo un pucherito a su hermano que suspiro.

_-Lo cierto es que no pensaba asistir –_

Lilly lo miro como sí hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo _–¿Qué ibas a hacer?... ¿tenías otros planes?_ – las amigas de su hermana lo miraron con interés esperando su respuesta.

James simplemente levanto los hombros –_No… iba a entrenar un rato en el cielo y luego buscaría algo en que entretenerme_ – enseguida la pelirroja cambio su mirada por una que hizo que su hermano sonriera torpemente y suspiro –_Esta bien, iré contigo pero no prometo quedarme hasta tarde… aparte creo que necesitan tiempo solas, sin un chico que las escuche_ – las miro sugerentemente haciendo que todas entendieran de que hablaba y se sonrojaron aunque que Lilly lo hiciera no le gustó mucho al mayor.

-_Está bien de todos modos solo hablamos de ti… auch_ – se quejó Jean al recibir un codazo en las costillas de parte de ambas chicas que estaban a cada lado de ella.

James sonrió de lado intentando entender exactamente que significaban esas palabras, a su alrededor las chicas lo miraban casi babeando algo que provoco el bufido de Rose _–¿En serio no se cansan?_ – susurro casi gruñendo.

Alice le sonrió casi con pena –_Creo que debes de saber lo que en el mundo de las cabezas huecas es la nueva noticia?_ – Rose la miro casi con miedo –_Él es el nuevo objetivo de todas… la que le dé un beso gana cierto prestigio… la que consiga más que besos será muy conocida… la que sea su novia por supuesto será casi una princesa pero la que se acueste con él o lo acompañe al baile de navidad o ambos será casi la reina de la escuela_ – susurro mirando de reojo a los diferentes grupillos de chicas que observaban al de cabello cobrizo que ignoraba todo.

Rose enseguida sintió como sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse –_¡¿Qué jodidos creen que es?!... ¡Es una persona no un estúpido trofeo!_ – casi grito haciendo que varias miradas se fijaran en ella, Alice suavemente la tomo del brazo haciéndola que se callara.

-_Lo sé pero ya sabes cómo miden ellas su estupidez_ – Alice tomo un poco de agua y guardo silencio mirando hacia donde el castaño casi como sí le estuviera mandando un mensaje mental.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿tú también?_ – gruño Rose al notarlo.

-_No tonta… es Fred y los chicos… esto no me gusta _– Alice miro fijamente y en cuanto Rose la escucho volteo también tensa.

James comía tranquilo cuando de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado empujándolo levemente al voltear se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Frank –_Hola Jimmy_ – susurro el castaño.

-Hola Frankie –James lo miro amablemente aunque al hablar esa amabilidad no se notaba tanto.

_-¡Jimmy, Jimmy!_ – casi grito Fred tras él; casi todas las miradas de la familia se volcaron hacia ellos, James solo lo miro de reojo y siguió su comida –_Primo ¿Qué has pensado?... ¿Qué quieres hacer por tu gran regreso?_ – el pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Louis que estaba a su lado, Lilly los miro y suspiro pensando que tan estúpidos podían ser en su familia.

-_Nada_ – fue la simple respuesta que dio James sin mirarlo, Frank sonrió tranquilo.

-_Bueno, dime ¿Qué tal tu escuela?_ – el castaño hablo con simpleza intentando dejarle claro a su antiguo amigo que él no quería hacer tonterías a su lado solo quería a su amigo de regreso.

Antes de que James pudiera contestar Fred lo tomo de los hombros y lo movió de adelante hacia atrás –_Vamos Jimbo debes haber pensado algo_ – intento sonar como si no importara realmente pero la realidad es que en sus ojos se notaba como comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

_-Ya dije que no quiero nada Fred así que déjame en paz_ – gruño James dejando lentamente sus cubiertos sobre la mesa haciendo que su hermana y Rose se tensaran más.

_-¡Bueno ¿Qué carajos te pasa?!_ – rugió el pelirrojo provocando que hasta los profesores clavaran su completa atención en ellos.

_-Cuida tu boca frente a mi hermana, Weasley_ – el apellido sonó a gruñido entre los labios de James.

_-¡¿Qué jodidos te hicieron en esa puñetera escuela?!_ –

_-¡Ya te dije que cuides tu boca frente a mi hermana y no es una puñetera escuela!_ –

_-¡Entonces ¿Por qué demonios mi primo ahora es un estúpido nerd?!_ –

James se levantó de golpe encarando a su primo _–¡Madure Fred! Solo eso y tu deberías hacerlo de una buena vez_ – brinco la banca con lentitud sin dejar de mirar a su primo.

_-¿Madurar dices? ¡James que demonios es eso ¿Qué te metió en la cabeza ese imbécil húngaro?! _– Fred lo miro como sí le hubieran dicho que su padre era Voldemort en realidad.

-_Madurar es algo que tienes que hacer con el tiempo, a diferencia de ti yo avance más allá de los 11 años ¿es tan difícil de entender?... Y te aviso que sea mejor que cuides lo que dices porque no voy a tolerar más ofensas_ – James y Fred se encararon completamente provocando que Lilly y Rose se levantaran de su lugar a la vez que Roxanne, Frank, Alice, Dominique y por supuesto el profesor Krum.

-_Weasley deja en paz a tu compañero y aléjate de el_ – dijo el profesor lo suficientemente fuerte para que el pelirrojo entendiera que no estaba jugando.

_-¡Usted no se meta hijo de puta… ¿Qué le hizo a mi primo? Imbécil!_ – Fred miro al profesor con odio.

_-¡James! _– el pelirrojo volteo justo en el que su primo lo tomaba de las solapas de la camisa y lo levantaba en el aire sin problemas.

-_Te lo advertí_ – gruño el de cabello cobrizo, sus ojos castaños dejaron ver a su primo lo furioso que estaba pero esto solo molesto aún más a Fred.

_-¿Qué me harás? Húngaro de mierda_ – susurro el pelirrojo; antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos James lo soltó y en cuanto Fred volteo a verlo el puño de su primo se estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en su rostro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar al mismo tiempo que ambos primos se lanzaban contra el otro cayendo al piso donde rodaron un poco golpeándose más y más; todos los primos corrieron a intentar detenerlos pero cuando intentaban tocarlos una especie de campo de fuerza los lanzo con fuerza hacia atrás alejándolos varios metros.

Confundidos se quedaron todos inmóviles en el piso _–¡Basta!_ – grito Rose sacando su varita desde el piso y les apunto –_**Petrificus Totalus –**_ pero nada paso, todos se quedaron congelados pero enseguida reaccionaron a sacar sus varitas e intentarlo pero era inútil, ninguno podía hacer magia.

_-¡Sirius basta!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas el profesor Krum corriendo hacia donde su pupilo golpeaba sin piedad alguna al que alguna vez había llamado su hermano.

_-Jimmy basta_ – lloro Lilly que era sujetada por sus amigas y ahí fue cuando James reacciono un poco; estaba sobre Fred y simplemente lo soltó levantándose lentamente mirando confundido sus puños ensangrentados haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás.

_-¡Fred no!_ – grito Roxie desde el piso cuando vio a su hermano levantarse y lanzarse a taclear a su primo que tuvo la suficiente fuerza en las piernas para evitar que lo derribaran; James tomo de nuevo por las solapas a su primo y lo levanto en el aire dando la vuelta para dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre la mesa que simplemente se rompió cayéndole toda la comida encima a un inconsciente pelirrojo.

Podía sentir las miradas a su alrededor, el miedo que su propia familia le tenía, miro sus manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas y también tuvo miedo de sí mismo pero lo que más le arranco el corazón fue ver a su hermana abrazada firmemente por Albus que lo miraba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo pero algo llamo su atención; algo en su interior estaba mal y parecía ser muy malo, sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza como si estuviera siendo atravesada por un taladro; cerro los ojos con dolor escuchando casi a todo volumen los susurros, las palabras de sus primas intentando despertar a su primo y los gritos de Roxie sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano al igual que el llanto de su hermana, todo multiplicado como si tuviera enormes bocinas rodeándolo; sostuvo su cabeza y de pronto el fuego de las lámparas que colgaban flamearon a gran intensidad asustando a todos.

_-¡Sirius sal de aquí!_ – grito con urgencia el profesor Krum y solo eso basto para que James saliera corriendo lo más rápido posible sin importar el dolor; reconocía lo que pasaba y el miedo lo invadió, sabía perfectamente que no podía quedarse en cualquier lado porque podía lastimar a alguien así que corrió al único lugar que podría contenerlo.

Rose salió corriendo tras el casi al instante sin importarle que su hermano intentara detenerla al igual que Albus y Alice; en su mente solo importaba él. Sabia a donde podría ir a esconderse y los pasadizos eran casi obligatorios conocerlos para todo aquel que fuera de la familia así que llego lo suficientemente rápido encontrándolo cuando doblada la esquina a toda velocidad; ante James apareció la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y sin darle tiempo a Rose entro.

Agitado se detuvo en medio de la sala que por alguna extraña razón estaba llena de espejos donde se contempló un momento; tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado a causa de un golpe que se inflamaba con rapidez pero también por un corte en su parpado que sangraba lo suficiente para nublarle la visión, el labio le sangraba y le dolían las costillas pero de pronto ese dolor paso a ser secundario cuando sintió como si aplastaran su cabeza contra él puso, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos intentando detener lo que pasaba pero el dolor era tanto que el golpe que dieron sus rodillas contra el frio piso resonó por la sala, apretó con fuerza los dientes impidiendo que un grito saliera por su boca pero el dolor era simplemente terrible, podía sentir el sudor que resbalaba por su frente pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba… lo que le preocupaba es que estaba a segundos de perder el control y así fue.

De su mente, de su magia salió con una potencia sorprendente toda ella que hizo vibrar el castillo hasta sus cimientos; los estudiantes sintieron el temblor y aterrorizados miraron a los profesores que lucían igual o con mayor miedo que ellos, el profesor Krum y McGonagall se miraron en silencio; Rose sintió como el piso se movía con mucha fuerza provocando que algunos cuadros cayeran de su lugar con los respectivos habitantes que gritaban y las armaduras caían una tras otra desarmándose por completo pero lo único que importaba para ella era poder llegar a su lado.

Cuando al fin saco todo James cayó al piso sin la fuerza para detener su caída golpeando con su frente el frio piso que le provoco otra herida pero no podía hacer nada, no podía mover ni uno de sus músculos y hasta el simple respirar le costaba demasiado trabajo, su cuerpo estaba al máximo pero de pronto con su mente nublada al igual que su vista pudo ver como la puerta volvía aparecer dejando entrar a Rose que sorprendida observo los cristales hechos polvo literalmente pero olvido eso en cuanto lo vio en el piso.

_-¡James!_ – grito asustada y corrió a su lado, como pudo lo puso boca arriba y sintió como su corazón se encogía al verlo así con la mirada perdida intentando con todas sus fuerzas enfocarla pero parecía algo simplemente imposible para el de cabello cobrizo _–¿Qué paso?_ – susurro ella sintiendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-_El escudo… se rompió_ – fue lo último que pudo decir James antes de caer inconsciente.


End file.
